


Some People Just Aren't Good at Chess

by biteymadangelofthelord



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Kissing, M/M, and sexual tension, be gentle darlings, because she's awesome, my first star trek fic ever, written for gandalfthesassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteymadangelofthelord/pseuds/biteymadangelofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given to me by gandalfthesassy.<br/>This is my first Star Trek fic, so be nice to me.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Just Aren't Good at Chess

            Jim looked up from the board, scowling at the man—well, Vulcan—sitting across from him. Spock’s face was bathed in blue light from the holographic chessboard, calm even in the face of Jim’s obvious frustration.

            “What the hell is that?” Jim asked, leaning back in his chair and glowering at his companion.

            “We’re playing chess, Captain.”

            “I know we’re playing chess,” Jim snapped, waving his hand impatiently.  “What are you even doing?” He gestured to the board in front of him. Spock had him blocked in well and good and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it—or at least not that he could see.

            “I told you that you wouldn’t enjoy this, Captain.” Jim swore he saw a tiny smirk before Spock schooled his features into a serene mask once more.

            “Yeah, yeah, you’re so much smarter than the rest of us. I get it.”

            “Not necessarily.” Spock shrugged. “You simply lack the—“

            “Can it.” The two men fell silent as Jim studied the board, searching for a way to break through that calm, to knock Spock on his ass with surprise.

Yeah, he had nothing.

            “We can end this if you want, Captain. Though chess may not be your forte, certainly there are other things in which you excel.” That was a thinly veiled insult if Jim had ever heard one.

            “Well, not all of us can be Vulcan, now can we?” Jim smiled wryly, still staring at the board. There was nothing he could do. Every possible move he could make made his king vulnerable. He was well and truly fucked.  And wasn’t that an interesting notion?

            “I may not be able to outsmart you, Mr. Pointy-Ears, but I can sure as hell, kick your ass,” Jim said, that well known, trouble making grin creeping across his face.

            “Captain, I would not—!” Spock’s words were cut off as Jim barreled into him, sending both men crashing to the floor.

            “How kind of you to break my fall, Mr. Spock.” Jim said, pinning the Vulcan to the ground.

            “Not a problem, _Sir_.” And suddenly Jim was on his back, Spock sitting on his chest, his arms caged above his head in a strong grip.

            “Kinky.” Jim tried to wrench his arms out of Spock’s grip and throw him off, but it didn’t quite end up that way. On the contrary, Spock was barely moved and only cocked an eyebrow, as if to say “ _that’s it?”_.

            “Dammit,” Jim said, bucking against Spock once more, but no such luck. The damn Vulcan was stronger than he was.

            “It seems you cannot, as you say ‘kick my ass’, Captain,” Spock taunted, allowing a small smile at the ridiculous man underneath him before leaning down further into Kirk’s space.  This was silly and illogical; he shouldn’t want this. There was no reason for it, but it seemed like the appropriate thing to do. Giving his Captain more than enough time to pull away or express disgust, Spock leaned forward, brushing his lips against Jim’s softly before pulling away.

            Jim looked stunned for a moment, before that cocky grin returned.

            “That all you got?” Jim teased, taking advantage of Spock’s momentary shock to flip him back over, turning the tables. “ _This,_ ” Jim said before leaning down, “Is how you kiss.” His lips crushed against Spock’s, stealing the breath from the Vulcan’s chest. Spock didn’t quite know what to do; he was overwhelmed with sensation. This wasn’t logical; there wasn’t a formula to this as there was to chess or combat.

            “You’re supposed to kiss back, you bastard,” Jim rasped, not bothering to pull away more than a fraction of an inch before kissing him again.

            Spock’s brain rebooted then, taking in the situation at hand, cataloguing Jim’s movements and doing his best to mimic them. There! Kissing wasn’t so difficult.

            Except for the fact that Jim’s lips against his, the warm hands inching under his Starfleet uniform and Jim’s presence so close to his kept making his brain go fuzzy, something he’d never experienced before. His hands wound up tangled in Jim’s hair somewhere between the third and fourth time the two had to break for air and Spock wasn’t sure how that had even happened, only becoming aware of the fact when Jim had to gently disengage his fingers in order to pull away.

            “Turns out you were right, Mr. Spock,” Jim said as he straightened his clothing.

            “What?” Spock questioned, not quite following Jim’s line of logic.

            “I am good at other things besides chess.” Jim laughed, taking another look at his friend—or more than friend—and his disheveled state and filing it away in his memory.


End file.
